


Captain Americano

by XinRui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Americano

Tony staggered into the coffee shop. After a long night in MIT’s labs, he stumbled across campus into one of the many coffee shops near campus. He blinked wearily at the sign. Captain Americano…he’d never been here before. 

He shuffled over to the counter. He needed his Caramel frapp with whipped cream and caramel sauce. The combination of caffeine and sugar was bound to wake him up so he could make his 8 AM Building Digital and Physical Systems class. He pulled his hood down and looked up. “Can I get a-?”

Oh. Oh god. Hot barista. Hot, hot, really hot barista. Despite the ungodly hour, a hunky blonde (in a t-shirt that looked like it was going to be ripped apart by his massive muscles- oh my god) was waiting for him to finish his order. “Hi,” Tony blurted. The blonde smiled and Tony’s stomach did a little flip. Oh god don’t smile. “What was it that you wanted?” hot blonde barista asked.

“Coffee!” Tony said, nearly shouting. His face flushed, and the barista chuckled. “OK, what kind?” Right. He couldn’t ask this guy for a caramel frap. “Just…black.” The barista nodded. “What’s your name?”

“T-Tony.” The barista scribbled onto the cup. “Two dollars.” Oh wow, gross coffee was cheap. Tony fished through his pocket and pulled out a five. “Put the rest in your tip jar.” The barista blinked at him. “That’s more tip than your coffee costs.” 

“Well then…you could tell me your name and it would be worth it.” Tony did his best attempt at a flirty smile. The barista snorted softly. “Steve. I’m Steve.” Steve turned to fill up his coffee, and then handed Tony the hot cup. It smelled strong, but oh God it was so dark. 

He turned his back to hot-Steve and took a small sip. He grimaced, sticking out his tongue as he nearly gagged. He could cry. He just wanted his caramel sugary goodness. “How is it?” Steve asked. 

Tony turned back quickly. “G-great!” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?” Tony nodded. Glancing at his watch, he took another sip. “Oh I’ve got class! Thanks for the coffee.” Tony darted out the door, leaving the coffee on the counter. How was he going to survive class now?

—

It turns out he falls asleep halfway through his third class. When Rhodey wakes him after class, Tony has to explain that his usual coffee run was thwarted by his need to impress the hot barista- Steve. Rhodey tells Pepper and Pepper teases him all day.

That doesn’t stop Tony from going to Captain Americano four times in the next week. Each time he orders black coffee, and each time he never finishes it.

The fifth time he walks into Captain Americano, Steve greets him with a bright smile. “Good morning, Tony.” Even though he was freezing a second ago, his ears heat up and turn red. He wished he was wearing a hat. “The usual,” Tony tells him, handing him a five. No, he didn’t walk into a Walmart to break a twenty into fives. 

Steve didn’t take the money. “Tony, what do you really want to drink?” Tony sputtered. “Wh-what do you mean?” Steve sighed, leaning onto the counter. “Tony, you order black coffee, but you never finish drinking it. Every time you drink it you make this cute, little scrunchy face.”

“I…wait did you just say cute?”

Steve’s face flushed. “W-well, have you been ordering black coffee to seem more mature?” Tony flushed back. “I may have decided not to order my caramel frap with extra whipped cream so that the hot barista would like me.”

“Is that why you’ve been here every day this week?”

“If I say yes, will you go to dinner with me?” Steve smiled. “Pick me up at 7?”


End file.
